Seriously, What Is This Life?
by XxFlyingDarkFeelingsxX
Summary: Jinmi is the sister of BTS's Jeon Jungkook. In school, she has a friend named Sungmin who's related to Myungsoo. She has a nice life, until one person had to ruin everything. ONE-SHOT.


**Author's Note: **This is the story I have been working on for the past few days. Sorry if it's very crappy. Writer's block. I also wanted to try something new besides writing PPG/PPGZ stories that I'm used to. Please take your time to read this. I'd appreciate it if you actually like this freakishly long one-shot.

***Random*** haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_. _Review if you know the song and band. Hint: it's in the story.

**Warning:** Long author's note at the end of the story.

Thank you. *bows respectfully*

* * *

**| FINAL : Seriously, What Is This Life? |**

"Jin! Can you get me Jungkook oppa's signature?" one girl shouted. "And Jin oppa, too!"

"Tell BTS oppas I love them so much! Thanks Jin" shouted another.

"Here! Send them my photo to them!" Okay, what?

No, thank you!

Fangirls, seriously.

I rubbed my temples. This is makes me have a headache. Sometimes a bad migraine at some points in my life.

I'm fourteen, by the way. My birthday is in November. I know, I know. I'm super young.

My older brother's Jeon Jungkook, the maknae of Bangtan Boys or just known as BTS. That is how I know them.

Their group is really popular. I really like all of them ever since he introduced me to them during their trainee times. My favorite is indeed Jin because he's so caring; like a brother to a younger sister, you know?

And he's the visual!

So sorry, dear bro. I gotta at least have my presence around your hyungs, just wanted them to notice me... unlike you...

I really don't like these girls crowding me. They are really irritating me with their loud voices. Call me selfish, but I want my brother to myself.

It's like this every single day ever since I transferred to this school.

Is this what it feels like to be famous?!

Luckily for me, I met my best friend who is none other than Kim Sungmin. He's obviously a male and in the same year as me. He has natural brown hair, along with a fringe covering his left eye and dark red dyed at the ends. Pretty much has a mysterious aura to him.

We're both freshmen here.

Anyways, he is like my eighth personal guardian; the first being Jungkook, Jin being second whenever Jungkook wasn't around, and basically the rest of Bangtan.

Jungkook always calls me "Jinnie" or Jinmi to not mistake me for the male Jin or he calls him by his given name, Kim Seokjin.

There was this one time when Jin, J-Hope, and I were in the same room. J-Hope called for Jin and we both snapped our heads towards him. We said, "What is it?"

The history of the female named Jin.

"Jin" is just my nickname. I hated my real name when I was six, so I shortened it to Jin.

The end.

Seokjin is like a second brother to me and I love him. As a bro, of course.

To be honest, BTS is always busy so I have myself do everything. Jungkook doesn't come home to eat dinner, anyways. I still respect him and his love for music.

Sungmin protects me from every single girl and shoves them out of my way just for me. We are just best friends, nothing more. Besides, he's not interested in girls or me. He's homosexual.

Just putting it out there.

I love guys who have a 4D personality to them. Like Sehun or Taehyung. I have a habit like Sehun which is sticking my tongue out and Taehyung's habit; whining "It hurts".

It's weird, yeah?

"Here, Jin. This way." Sungmin pushed through a herd of girls making them fall on some others. I tried my best not to snicker.

He led me through our classroom, and made our way to the back of the class where our seats were located. It was near the huge glass windows with a view of the school garden.

I plopped on my seat and put my head down on the desk. "Sungmin!" I groaned, turning my head to face him. He was crossing his arms and leaned back on his chair. He was bored out of his own mind.

"What is it, ungrateful brat?" he teased, making me sit up straight. I puffed my cheeks in frustration. "I'm not a brat! Well, to Kookie, yeah." I muttered the last part to myself, but I'm pretty sure he heard me.

Sungmin let out a chuckle. "Kookie? Is that a nickname for your brother who I find hot?" See?

Smacking him on the arm, I said, "Shut up. It is a name I called him when we were little. And besides, Jungkook is and will always be," I paused and turned my body to look at him. "Straight."

I saw him pout. I leaned over and pinched his cheeks. He swatted my hands away and made a sour face at me, it made me put on a cheeky grin.

The bell rung and the teacher known as Kim seonsaengnim arrived. Kim Myungsoo, a.k.a L, was Sungmin's older brother who has the same features as his dongsaeng. He's a complete different person from Sungmin.

How I know that?

He irritates me sometimes and he's a freakin' adult! Myungsoo should act like his age, for God's sake!

Myungsoo is in his own group of friends called INFINITE. I met them once through Sungmin and I swear, Dongwoo almost made me faint the first time.

I just told them I was tired and needed to rest.

The whole time I was staring at his luscious, beautiful lips. I almost had the urge to kiss him, but no thank you.

Oh, and they're teachers here along with Myungsoo. L is my homeroom and English teacher.

How hellish is that? No matter how attractive girls they think he is, nope. Just nope. I don't say he is attractive, but at least he isn't ugly. I can see why he is the visual of the group.

Even if Myungsoo is my elder, I don't respect him. At. All. Just in front of my schoolmates. Don't want them to think that I am the "B" word.

Woohyun teaches math, Sungyeol teaches chemistry, Sunggyu teaches P.E., Hoya teaches art. Art is my elective, so Hoya's my third favorite teacher here at Woolim High.

Sungjong and Dongwoo holds after school activities for just Sungmin and I. How special are we? Too special? No, not possible. Royalty is the word.

To be honest, I like those two. They are so fun to be around!

Once, I saw Dongwoo grip Sungmin's butt! That blush on his face explains everything that he really likes it.

Did I mention Dongwoo likes skinship?

Right after, he handed him a rake and told him to "push" all the autumn leaves away.

How about me? If you're asking, I stayed inside playing games with Sungjong while watching Sungmin rake the school yard.

Sungjong looks like a cute flower boy, but he's really scary. Do not play tricks on him.

I once scared the living shit outta him once and when he jumped in fear, Sungjong punched me in the stomach. It was a good thing I didn't bleed nor ate anything.

Again, history.

Why am I saying history...?

Myungsoo eyed the both of us and winked playfully. I winked back at him then stuck out my tongue.

L turned his attention back to the class. I scowled. "Okay, class. I have a special announcement today." Please let there be no classes today, I chanted in my brain. Please, please, please. PLEASE!

He clapped his hands together he had a stupid grin plastered on his face. "We are going to take a field trip to S.M. Entertainment two days from now. And girls," L eyed every single one of us girls, including me. "Don't kidnap your favorite idols or you're running fifty-five laps with P.E. teacher Kim Sungkyu."

Other girls complained and some sighed in despair.

Lucky for me, I get to see my second favorite boy group in the whole damn world! Which of course, is EXO. Ever since they debuted with "MAMA", yes.

I have MAMA, XOXO/Growl, Miracles In December, and Overdose albums. The other side of Jeon Jinmi: Fangirl.

"Now here are your permission forms," he said, passing them out to each student. "Return it to me by tomorrow or else you're not going." When L got to the front of my desk, he shoved the form in my face.

The typical man Kim Myungsoo is. A playful one.

I grabbed the form and glared at him. He let out a chuckle. "Ah, Miss Jeon is mad at me. Don't be." he hissed the last part at me. I wanted to smack him, but to my dismay, I can't. Assault on a teacher isn't allowed. Tch.

To my left side, Sungmin was laughing. "Kim seonsaengnim. Is this how you treat your student, a.k.a friend?" I raised a mocking brow at him in which L just smiled and ruffled my hair and walked back to the front where his desk was.

I only time call him "Kim seonsaengnim" is when we're in the class. Other than that, I call him Alphabet Teach, Loser, Old Man, and many more.

"Now, we are going to learn what the different types of poetry are. Miss Jeon," L smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Can you please name two of those types?"

Pulling out my English book and turning to the right page, I tried my best not to show any disrespect in front of my classmates. "Haiku and Tanka." I said while smiling and gritting my teeth at him. I mouthed to L, "Don't ever call me again."

"Thank you, Miss Jeon." Then he mouthed, "Who cares?"

After an hour passed, the lunch bell finally rang. Sungmin and I packed our things to go to the cafeteria. Actually, it's only Sungmin who gets both our lunches. 'Cause you know why…

"Bye!" We both waved to each other while Sungmin and I parted different ways in the corridor.

I was on my way to the rooftop. It's really a peaceful place for the both of us. No one is always there.

I was at the end of the corridor and turned a left, there was a flight of stairs leading up to the rooftop.

I pushed the door open and felt the cool breeze on my hair. The corner was the best place because it was where the view was.

Setting my white MCM backpack down, I pulled out my black iPod classic out of my school uniform's pocket and plugged in my black earphones to it.

I pressed shuffle and a song I knew well came up.

It was "Just One Day" by BTS. It's my favorite song from them as well as "Boy In Luv" and "No More Dream".

Jungkook's voice is really beautiful. It almost brought me to tears every time. I'm not just favoring him because he's my brother, but the rest of the members.

Especially the maknae line.

The door to the rooftop opened, revealing Sungmin with two trays of lunch. I was too busy tapping my foot to the beat and the volume was high, so I didn't even notice him until his face came into view.

Removing one of the pods from my ear, I finally saw the food.

Today's lunch was samgyeopsal. Sungmin's and my favorite food.

Sungmin handed me the chopsticks and I unconsciously muttered, "Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon… haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon... haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon... haruman... haruman... neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon." Sungmin just smiled at the way I was singing Jungkook's part.

Then the next song came up, "Black Pearl" by EXO-K. Being the fangirl I always was, I sang along. Sungmin looked at me as if I was crazy, but he knew that this was the inner fangirl I had.

In like five minutes, the food I had on my tray was already gone and my back was leaning against the cement wall.

"Ahh, that was good samgyeopsal." I mumbled, patting my full belly. The bell rang, signaling that it was time for second period.

For me, that meant me ogling over Jang seonsaengnim. Jang Dongwoo, in fact.

At least he is nice unlike Mister Alphabet!

...

Today's the freakin' day.

On where we go to S.M. Entertainment.

And meet my handsome boys. I mean, oppas.

I'm squealing and fangirling mentally.

Inside my head, I was excited to meet Luhan and Sehun. Maybe a tiny smudge of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Or Xiumin and Chen.

Who knows? Maybe my hormones will go—nothing!

So here we are, sitting on the very back inside the loud bus, along with the annoying girls still attempting to make me get them BTS's autographs.

Uh uh. No way in hell. If you want to get their autographs, you go to them. Not me.

"So, Jin…" Sungmin started. I glanced at him. "Can you get me an autograph of SNSD's Yoona?" He happily held up his school notebook and a pen, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

To think he was going to ask for SHINee's Onew. Chicken mania, everybody.

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you didn't like girls?" I questioned. He turned pink.

"That is… I have been a fan of Yoona… so…" Sungmin seems hesitant. How cute.

Blowing a raspberry at him, I snatched the notebook from him and pen only to shove it inside my small backpack.

From the peripheral vision of my eye, Sungmin was grinning like an idiot. In front of me, I saw the seven teachers who are INFINITE chatting with each other.

L turned around and gave me a playful smirk. While I'm at it, I gave him the finger when nobody was looking.

That only made his smirk grew bigger. Oh hell no.

He knows about Dongwoo, right? God, please hide me from the spawn of Satan!

I threw my head back on the seat, glancing at Sungmin who was sleeping and snoring soundly. It's hard to believe that Sungmin and Myungsoo were related to each other.

After many, many, many, many, many, _many_ minutes on this suffocating bus, we were finally at the front of the S.M. building.

We went out of the bus one by one, while Sunggyu and Sungjong were counting heads as each of us exited.

Now that they were done counting, we finally went inside.

I was like looking everywhere. I was so mesmerized by everything.

Even Sungmin was looking at one of SNSD's posters, staring at Yoona.

Wait a minute. Is that drool coming out of his mouth?!

Typical guy he is.

Sungyeol clapped his hands together. We all crowded around the seven teachers, except me.

So… can I sneak out of the group to find EXO's training room and meet one idol from here?

My mind says yes!

I used my ninja stealth by heading up the flight of stairs. Screw the elevator, I needed exercise anyways.

Up until the third floor, I stepped into the hallway. At the end of the hallway, I could see SHINee's Taemin.

_Autograph, autograph, autograph!_ My mind chanted.

I pulled out the notebook and pen and walked slowly, yet fast, to Taemin. He noticed me and flashed a thousand-watt smile that almost made me faint.

"Hello, Taemin oppa." I gave him a ninety-degree bow. Once I straightened up, I opened up the notebook to a fresh new page and held it out to him, along with the pen.

I'm sorry Sungmin, but I need to have my biases' signatures!

"Okay, so who am I making this out to?" he asked. I told him "Jeon Jinmi" and that's what made him notice something familiar.

"You're the famous Jin? Wow, it's my first time seeing you here!" Taemin exclaimed, handing me back the notebook and pen. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Yeah, me too..." I managed to say.

Operation: EXO.

"Thank you, but do you know where EXO's training room is?" I asked. Taemin nodded and pointed to the first door on our right. "Right there," he said.

I smiled at him and thanked Taemin. Such a nice maknae.

He gave me a slight nod and waved as he went off.

As I faced the door to their training room, I could hear muffled music. I put my left ear on the door.

It sounds like they're playing… "Overdose"?!

That's my favorite song from their album! Oh my God!

Igeon overdose! Sorry...

I slightly opened the door to see EXO-M doing their part of the song. The part I nearly died on.

"Oh, who's that?" Shit! They're onto me! Run, Jinmi, run to where your short legs take you!

Thinking about that, I'm 170 cm.

I quickly shut the door and hurried down the hallway, turning a corner. I bumped into someone on the way and fell instantly on the floor.

"Oww..." I groaned.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice with a slight accent to it. The main vocalist in "What Is Love" and "Moonlight".

Oh. Em. Gee.

I looked up. It was none other than Lu Han.

Those doe-eyes is so attractive up close.

He says "sangnamja (manly man)" even though he's cute! I mean, handsome.

The moment you realize that your bias is more cuter than you.

I'm feeling that right now.

I stared at his facial features.

Damn, he's hot in person! Also, it's too bad he's only eleven years older than me.

What a curse.

I nodded my head. "Ah. Oh, yes." Luhan held out his hand for me. I took it and he then pulled me up to my feet.

"Thank you," I mumbled, my cheeks slightly turning red. "No problem. Besides, what are you doing here?"

I replied quickly, while dusting my outfit. "My class and I are on a field trip and I got lost." One tiny lie on the "lost" part, but who cares? He won't know!

Luhan nodded. "Hey, the members and I are going to practice 'Moonlight'. Do you... maybe wanna come and watch us?" Luhan sheepishly asked me.

I'm squealing on the inside!

"Sure, why not?" He then led us back to the practice room where I almost got caught.

He stopped and I did too. Luhan turned around and asked me what's my name.

"It's Jeon Jinmi."

Ah!

The real question was: Why can't I just steal Luhan? Stupid Myungsoo and his dumb rules!

...

"You're that girl!" exclaimed Chen.

Don't they recognize me?

"The one we almost got to!" spoke Xiumin.

At all?

"Wait... are you a trainee here?" Lay softly asked.

I nearly face-palmed myself. Really guys?

I was inside the training room, sitting on a small black leather couch in the corner of the room along with ten sweaty guys.

It's sad not to see Kris here. But hey, I like his voice singing "Time Boils The Rain". I shedded a single tear from my right eye when I first listened to it.

Luhan spoke up, "This is Jin. Jeon Jinmi. She said her class came to visit the company on a field trip."

All ten guys nodded in response. Sehun stood and pointed his finger respectfully towards me. "Wait, isn't she..." Sehun trailed off. Does he know? "The sister of Jeon Jungkook? You know, Bangtan?"

Finally! Thank you, Sehun!

All heads turned towards me, including Luhan. "There is a slight resemblance," said Chanyeol, who was eyeing me with a raised eyebrow while stroking a fake beard on his chin.

Okay. What? Jungkook says we don't look alike!

At. All.

Suho stepped closer, leaning in _very_ close and I had to lean more back to keep the distance. "I think it's just the eyes and nose." I really did not know that part.

Eyes and nose? I should probably my face a bit more carefully the next time I'm near a mirror. Hm.

Maybe I should interrogate him about our features once the next time we see each other.

"Do you guys mind... singing a song for me?" I asked shyly. Glancing at one another, EXO nodded and I grinned. "Sure, what song would you like?" he asked.

Maybe I could let them do a song from their XOXO album. Since that is my favorite album ever.

I was hoping for "Black Pearl" or "Baby, Don't Cry". Both versions, I think.

So I just said, "Black Pearl. Mainly because I love that song to death!" Maybe I shouldn't have said that last part, but hey, I don't care.

As they began to sing, my eyes closed and I began to sway to the melody of their voices.

I love Baekhyun and Luhan's voices so much. Really soothing, I admit.

They should sing in Korean and Chinese for their XOXO album, but it's already done. So there's no need to.

Once they got to the end of the song, I opened my eyes and grinned at the boys. I immediately got up and bowed politely at them. "Thank you very much, but I would like to go. My teachers are probably searching the entire place right now."

Tao pouted at me, as if he wants me to stay. I had the urge to pinch his cheeks right now.

Don't worry, my cute panda. Jinnie will come back for you.

#IWillMissYou will be trending at some point of the day.

Then suddenly the practice door came bursting open, revealing Alphabet.

Oh God... here comes the English letter.

"Yah!" Myungsoo yelled, not making me flinch one bit. He stormed over and grabbed me by the wrist, making my phone drop from my back jean pocket.

Great. Pain inflicts.

He bowed in front of EXO, still holding my wrist. "I'm sorry if she had caused any trouble to you." he mumbled.

Nice going, teach.

Suho was first to stand up. "No, it's okay. Jinmi was just passing by and happened to run into one of our members out in the hallway." He had a smile on his face.

While L bowed to the members, I quickly did too and motioned Sehun—who was awkwardly near my phone—to get it from the floor. He got the hint and started to fiddle with my Samsung Galaxy S4.

"Give it back once I return or when," I mouthed to him and he nodded. The perfect maknae, of course. But Kyuhyun will forever be my evil maknae.

Just... I hope he doesn't turn it on. I'll be really embarrassed if Sehunnie does. He'll see a picture of me sleeping along with J-Hope and Jimin making a peace sign on either side of me.

I'm surprised I haven't deleted it yet.

I believe Suga took revenge on me from taking a picture of him sleeping while leaning on Jin. It was beautiful, but he deleted it.

Tch.

**Note to self:** Never take a picture with Suga sleeping.

**Note to self #2:** Shoot a selfie with a sleeping Jimin or Namjoon then post it on Instagram later.

Jin is just too plain. Jungkook is so easy. I took many photos of him sleeping. Not to mention, but he drools in his sleep!

J-Hope... blackmailed him already. V... maybe not the best idea.

**Note to self #3: **Ask for Kris's number.

No reason at all.

The members waved back at me and I responded back, of course.

Myungsoo and I were out in the hallway, dragging me here and there.

"You're going to detention with Sunggyu. Say goodbye to your dear Dongwoo." he hissed in my ear once we got into the elevator I passed earlier.

Oh, don't worry Kim Myungsoo. Your dear INFINITE friends favor me because I'm famous.

—insert hair flipping here—

Wait, except for Sunggyu. I really don't know why, though.

I sound like a queenka there, just to point that out. Me and my lame humor.

Yeah, I know. I'm cheesy.

Myungsoo dragged me out of the building. My wrist didn't hurt anymore. Maybe he went soft on me because I'm a female.

Softie Myungsoo, is what I wanted to add to his list of nicknames.

Letting go of my arm, he yelled at me. "You were gone for so long, the bus had to leave me to find you! Jin, I don't care if you are the sister of a KPOP boy group. I just… care about your safety!" He ran a frustrated hand through his black locks.

I bit my lower lip, feeling guilty. Then I remembered something. "Oh crap!" I snapped my fingers and Myungsoo looked at me.

"What?" he asked, slowly stepping forward.

"I need to go." I started to walk backwards slowly. "It's really important, teach."

L nodded in response. "Well go and ditch school if it is so important, then. See ya, crazy." His anger dissolved, replacing it with a warm smile.

This is a rare sight to see.

I never seen him with a smile like that. He usually smirks or has on a blank expression towards me.

This… this is different.

I mock saluted him. "See ya, too a-hole." And ran off into the distance.

...

To where I was running, I was headed for the park where Jungkook and I used to hang out before he debuted.

I saw the blue pond with water lilies floating atop. On the right side of it was a wooden bench, with a hooded boy with dark sunglasses sitting on it.

Instantly knowing who it is, my feet ran towards him. "Oppa!"

His eyes darted towards the voice. When he saw me, he instantly stood up. "Jinnie!" he exclaimed.

"Kookie!" I yelled back.

Once I got enough distance from him, I instantly hugged him.

Man, I missed him so much.

"Jinnie, how long has it been since I hadn't seen you?" he mumbled into my hair.

"About a year…"

"Still a long time to me," Jungkook said, breaking the hug. His hands were on my shoulders. That's when he shook me.

Feeling dizzy…

He let out a chuckle and led me to the bench he was sitting on earlier.

"How's your friends?" I asked. My curiosity was getting the best of me. Jungkook smiled. "They're fine. Did you buy our album, or what?" Changing the subject, I see.

I nodded. I have their posters and albums, along with some EXO, SHINee, 2NE1, SNSD, BTS, f(x) and other boy/girl groups. I'm such a huge fangirl of KPOP.

"Yeah, and how's V?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow at me. I think it was the first time I actually mentioned one of the members. Usually, the topic is about him and only him. Or possibly my life in school.

That slipped out of my mouth. Great. Now he's probably going to think that I only favor V now.

Poor bro.

To be honest… I hate admitting things to people, but… IhaveacrushonKimTaehyung. There I said it. Nothing special, that's all.

It's lame, I know.

I really don't want to say that to Jungkook because, well... he's working alongside V in Bangtan...

"You never ask me anything about V hyung," Jungkook says. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked off to the side. "Could it be?" his tone teasing me and his face leaned over to look at my shy eyes.

"Oh, you're even blushing." He then leaned back on the bench, crossing his legs. "What had ever happened to your little crush on EXO's Luhan?"

My turn.

"You never ask me anything about Luhan oppa," I sarcastically retorted. "Could it be?" Jungkook just playfully stuck his tongue out at me.

His phone beeped and pulled it out of his hoodie pocket.

"It's Namjoon hyung. He wants me to go back to the company to rehearse 'Just One Day' again." Love the music concept they had going on there.

Rebellious Bangtan Boys, everyone!

Nope, just kidding. They're cute derps pretending to be badass gangsters.

My cute derps being badass gangsters.

"Do you wanna come with?" he asked me, standing up. I wanted to scream out "Do I?!" and fangirl, but it would probably ruin the image I have.

What image you may ask? Any image that involves being a role model, having a blank face, and being all badass.

So I tried to act cool, "Sure."

Key word: Tried.

We both headed off to Big Hit Entertainment, home to our one-and-only BTS.

...

Here I am, sitting on the black leather couch with Suga along with me. Apparently, he wants my phone.

"Jinnie, where's your phone? Did you see the photo I snapped for you?" He poked my arm.

I tried my best not to slap this boy silly. "It's at home, charging. Okay, Suga? I kept your precious photo there." My tone did sound annoyed, but hey, I just love Suga.

He's so... mischievous.

In "Jinnie" language, that meant "Hell yeah, I'm too fabulous for you".

But that's just Suga being Suga.

The fab kind of person.

"Jin, give me back my pink white-dotted bow!" Jungkook complained.

Ah, Jin. The other Jin. The pink-loving Kim Seokjin. I feel like at home here.

And I don't know why..

"No, I'm your hyung. You give me what I want." He pouted and walked over to where me and Suga were sitting.

Pouting Maknae sat in the middle of us. I feel like I'm on a roll today with all these nicknames.

"Jin!" he whined. Jin just stuck his tongue at him and put the girly bow on his head. Jin started to pose like a model and strutted out of the room.

He really is Princess Jin! What a shocker.

I puffed my cheeks and leaned my head on my bro's shoulder. He also leaned his head on top of mines. I could see Suga pouting.

Dat what chu get!

Then the door opened, V stepping in. "Jungkook and Suga, Namjoon—" V's eyes met mine. I was embarrassed, so I looked away.

V turned back to the two of them. He continued his sentence, "Anyways, Namjoon wants all of us to practice right away, so..." I slyly took a peek.

He wasn't looking. Okay.

I felt no pressure on top of my head. Lifting up my head, I could see Jungkook standing up alongside Suga.

"Alright. Jinnie Jin-Jin, you want to come to watch us?" Suga asked, then winked.

I swear, he's just like Myungsoo. Playful and all that stuff.

Since when does he call me "Jinnie Jin-Jin"?

My silence was like a "yes" to him, so he grabbed my arm happily and dragged me out of the room. Jungkook was shouting out his and my name to not run in the halls.

Aye, Kookie is so protective over my safety. Especially boys.

How am I ever going to get a boyfriend without Kookie interfering?

Suga had dragged me over to the practice room. Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, V, and J-Hope were already there stretching their limbs.

Did I mention that I saw them all shirtless once? I did not stare at their toned body, that's for sure.

Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Jimin waved at me. "Hey, Jinmi!" Oh, and he's the only one who calls me by my first name. Jimin said that my real name is prettier and original, he didn't like my nickname because it "sounds a lot like Seokjin's stage name".

Thanks, Jimin. You will be my favorite for now.

"Hey..." I waved back awkwardly. It's weird being in the same room with V, actually.

For more than ninety times I've been here.

All of BTS greeted me, along with V. He just gave me an awkward wave , along with a sheepish smile.

Aw, Taehyung is so perfectly awkward around me. It's cute.

I mean, nothing. I have eyes for either Dongwoo, Luhan, or V. It's sort of hard for me to be having three different crushes at the same time, I guess.

Every single one of them is hot, in my opinion, and they seem like my type. I'll just go with the flow and see who likes me first.

I then heard Jungkook's ringtone, which made me snap out of my daze.

I looked up from my position. He was looking directly at me.

"Go back to school," My ultimate bro said to me. While holding up his phone at me.

Damn, I really wanted them to practice in front of me. Especially "Just One Day".

Thank Jin for giving me his Mario. I accepted it before giving him another pink shirt he always wanted.

Oh, and thanks for the notice Kookie. Sarcasm right there.

I gave him the middle finger and smiled back at the members before leaving the room.

I pulled my hood up to my head, making sure that it covered my eyes because... well, I hate being mobbed all the freaking time.

As I exited the building, I saw a familiar car pull up.

It pretty much looked like Sunggyu's.

I approached it and the window rolled down, revealing Grandpa Gyu.

How am I right? Sarcasm once again.

That is so nice of him to pick me up no matter how much he doesn't like me.

"Get in," he sternly said. Strict, I say. Strict!

I took another step forward and opened up the car door, slipping inside. After I buckled my seatbelt, I started to fiddle with my fingers.

One wave of silence, right here.

...

As I said, the whole car ride back to school was silent and it was ear-deafening. My eyes were glued on my fingers this whole time.

The car came to a stop and I took a glance at Kim seonsaengnim. He was looking at me with scary eyes that will make you quiver in fear.

He's like the demon reincarnation of a teacher, I swear.

"We're here," Sunggyu muttered, getting out of the car. I slowly climbed out of the car, too.

I don't want to run laps with this P.E. teacher. That unless he would favor me like the rest of INFINITE. I doubt he will.

As we entered the school gates, I could see his group of friends hanging out on the steps. I could see Sungmin there also.

There were no students at the time. It was after school time, I think.

Poor Min. He probably wants me around.

We both got nearer and the seven boys snapped their heads towards us.

As always, Myungsoo gave me a wink. Suga and Myungsoo could be long-lost twins, for all I care.

"Where did you wander off to?" Sungjong asked me. Should I just respond and tell them the truth?

Myungsoo stood up and answered for me. "Miss Jeon wandered off to some of the practice rooms without telling us. She also befriended one band. While you guys were busy taking a tour around the company, I noticed that she wasn't in our group so I headed off to find her." he finished.

For an English teacher, he really remembers all of that?

Well, it did happen today...

Dongwoo spoke.

His fringe. His fringe. His fringe makes him look extra hot! Yeah, I got a crush on a teacher. Problem?

"Does she need to receive punishment?" That hurted, but I'll let it slide.

Hoya looked at me. "No, she's a good student. Jinmi doesn't need any type of punishment."

Sungyeol nodded along. "Yeah, I agree with Hoya hyung. Jinmi wouldn't do that unless something told her to."

My mind told me to. These boys ate so sweet. "Jin, where is my autograph from Yoona?" All heads automatically turned to Sungmin.

He raised his hands in defense. I shuffled through my bag up until Sungmin got up and grabbed it from my hands.

Sungmin opened up the notebook and found all of EXO and Taemin's signatures. "Where's Yoona's signature?" he whined. "This is all boys' signatures, but I still don't mind. I want Yoona's signature!" Sungmin whined again.

Myungsoo slapped him behind his head. "You idiot. Jinmi probably wanted to meet her precious boys," he turned to me. "I mean, oppas." I wanted to smack him.

I snorted, crossing my arms in disbelief. "Oh, shut up. It's not like you're going to be famous someday." I snapped back at him.

"There they go again. Their little quarrel," spoke Sungjong, shaking his head.

"Shut up!" both Myungsoo and I shouted at the same time. We both looked at each other and crossed our arms, looking in a different direction.

Hoya chuckled, "You two are so childish." Agreed.

That's when Sunggyu said something. "Jinmi, we are going to be famous someday." I dropped my arms and gaped in his direction.

That statement.

"Really?" I sound so dumb right now.

Myungsoo stuck his tongue out at me. How the hell is this guy twenty-one?!

Straight up five-year-old!

"Like when?"

"Right after we quit our jobs, then we go to Woolim Entertainment." I pouted and locked arms with Sungyeol and Dongwoo.

Woolim High is associated along with Woolim Entertainment. I bet that's why.

My Kindergarten Boy. Jin will miss you.

The both of them looked at me. Dongwoo patted the top of my head with his free hand. "Don't worry, we'll visit you still." That made me grin widely.

"How about you, Sungyeol?" I asked him. He shyly scratched the back of his head. "Sure, why not...?" Awkwardly shy, but it's so cute.

"Oh, I tried calling your phone, Jinmi. It says to 'Call back later' by a male voice. Do you know who possibly that is?" Hoya questioned. I furrowed my eyebrows and it hit me.

Sehun has my phone. Damn it.

"Give me your phone," I ordered, sticking my arm out at him.

He placed it in my palm and I turned my back on them.

I started to dial my phone number and held it up to my ear. It ringed a few times, but it finally picked up.

"Hello?" I recognize that voice!

I chirped, "Xiumin!" Now all eyes were on me, so I mouthed "What?" to them.

They all shrugged. Typical INFINITE, they said. I said.

"Oh, Jinmi. What can I do for you?"

"Which one of you can drive now?"

I heard voices talking in the background, talking about... something very inappropriate for a youngster like me.

Xiumin was back. "Well, it's either Kyungsoo or Sehun. I don't know who else, though."

"I'll take Sehun. Oh, and tell him to come to Woolim High along with my phone. Thanks Minseok!"

"Anything for a girl like you." Girl like me? Okay, I'm getting all giddy inside.

We both hung up on the same time and I handed Hoya's phone back to him.

I sat on the steps with a heavy sigh and propped my head into my palm, which was supported by my elbow on my thigh.

Dongwoo came over and sat with me. "Did you say Kim Minseok?" I nodded in reply.

...

I stood up in surprise after hearing his story.

Wow. I had no idea Dongwoo knew Xiumin.

In high school!

Somewhere in Korea...

Sungmin looked at me confused and put a hand on my shoulder. Along with Myungsoo and the rest of INFINITE, except Dongwoo.

"What's wrong, Jin?" I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'm fine." _I'm just too shocked to hear you are actually good friends with EXO's Xiumin! _I wanted to say that, but who knows what will happen in the future?

I heard a honk nearby and the person came out of the car, holding and waving something in the air. Then another came out.

Their figures look familiar. Almost too familiar.

"Jeon Jinmi! I have your phone!" That maknae. Oh Sehun. "I'm here too!" shouted the other.

Luhan!

#HunHanAreMySaviors. Too long?

Both of them ran up to me, with a big goofy grin on their faces. Sehun held out the phone to me with a ninety-degree bow, as if I'm going to accept a confession.

I took my phone from his hands. He stood straight, along with an awkward cough from him.

"I saw your picture," he whispered, enough for all of us to hear.

Sungmin stepped up, "Jin, what picture is this hot boy talking about?" His "bi"-ness kicks in now?

With Luhan, in front of me, I feel flustered. Just like when I'm near Taehyung or Dongwoo.

"N-nothing!" Since when do I stutter?!

I turned my head towards the maknae. "What? Your password was 3123. Considering the fact that it was your two favorite numbers." Since when did I ever say that?!

Almost face-palming myself, I dragged Luhan and Sehun down to one of the huge trees near the gates.

"How did you even get to look at the picture? It was in a secret folder?"

"Like I said, your password—"

"I know that, but—" I was cut off by Luhan.

"We're sorry, Jin, but we have to go to practice. We'll call you if we're free, okay?" Did I just hear right? "Call you if we're free" are the words I only heard from Lulu.

I was hesitant with my words. "Y-yeah. Sure." Here I go again, stuttering away.

"Bye," I said sheepishly. Sehun ruffled my hair and walked back to his car with Luhan.

HunHan feels...

I turned my phone on to see that Sehun made Suga's picture my lock background.

Does everyone have to agree with him? Seriously!

Rolling my eyes, I put my phone back in my pocket where it belongs. I walked back to INFINITE and Sungmin.

He questioned me like: "Who were those awkwardly hot men?" and "Why do they have your phone?"

Oh Sungmin, Sungmin, Sungmin, Sungmin. There's a lot of things you don't know.

I just wanted to say to him, "How do you even not know who Sehun and Luhan from EXO? They're basically in the same company as SNSD."

But no, my inner fangirl can't be unleashed in front of my precious Dongwoo.

"You forgot your phone there?" spoke up Alphabet. I seriously needed to roll my eyes at him.

I scoffed. "Yes, when you distinctively pulled my wrist and made me drop my phone from my back pocket. So I had Sehun get it for me. I told him 'until I come back'."

Okay, I now needed to use #IWillMissYou right now. I promised Tao I would come back to him.

He's my cute panda!

Then my phone rang. I checked the caller ID.

Bangtan Maknae.

My so-called "nickname" for Kookie. He said it was stupid and to file it under his real name.

I didn't. I'm a bad person.

Not really.

I turned around and swiped the green button, holding it up to my ear. "Yo," I answered.

"Great news, Jinmi!" he exclaimed. I had to distance my phone a bit from my ear.

What kind of great news? Did he invite EXO over to play me a private concert?

If he did, I will go fangirl-mode.

Kookie yells really loud over the phone sometimes and I don't want to be deaf, so yeah.

"What is it?" He's not yelling anymore. Safe!

I spoke too late. "Jimin's cousin is coming to Seoul!" Damn it!

Oh hell no. Her?

Park Jaemin? I hate her. We don't get along good ever since.

**Reason #1****: **She acts like a freakin' queenka. All innocent around BTS and all mean towards me. She's also a lying bitch!

**Reason #2:** Jaemin boasts to her friends that she's Jimin's cousin.

**Reason #3: **She dated Kris once.

I really wasn't surprised when I heard it from Jimin.

The fourth reason is the most reasonable in my opinion.

**Reason #4: **She loves Luhan!

My Lulu!

I just want to brutally murder her. Too bad, Jimin actually loves and cares for her.

No, _all _of Bangtan likes her. Even Taehyung and Jungkook!

I'm probably the only person who despises her.

INFINITE doesn't know about Jaemin yet, but when they do... brace for cover.

"Why?" My tone was all icy and cold now, but I tried to be happy and upbeat so that he wouldn't notice.

"So Jaemin noona could visit us because she hadn't seen us since we debuted!" Ugh. Noona?

Bitch please, she might as well be an ahjumma. She looks older than all of us! Even though she is older than Jungkook by three years.

Sorry for the harsh language, but when a topic is about Park Jaemin... Oh ho ho, I curse a lot.

No more Miss Nice Girl. That didn't sound right, but who the hell cares?

This is her we're talking about.

"Look, Jungkook, as much I want to hear you yap on about... " I took a big gulp. "J-Jaemin u-unnie, I don't want to hear it. Just save it for later." Shit! That was hard to say!

Calling Jaemin "unnie" is never possible. I don't care if she's Jimin's cousin, as long as she stays the hell away from Luhan and Dongwoo.

She can go near Myungsoo for all I care!

"Alright, Mom."

Mom?

"Goodbye, Jungkook." I hung up on him and ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

Sungjong approached me. "Everything alright, Jinmi?"

I wanted to scream out, "No, it's not alright! Jimin's bitchy cousin is coming to Seoul!" Let's see what would happen if I do.

Everyone would hate me for having a pure dislike to Park Jaemin, the "angel".

Fuck no.

I would jump and die in a hole rather than call her "sweet angel" or "unnie". It sickens me the most.

I tried to answer as calmly as I can. "Yes, Anything. Everything is okay."

I then turned to everybody. "Do you guys mind covering your ears?"

All eight of them exchanged glances before nodding and put their hands over their ears.

Curse words started to fly out of my words like bullets.

It felt good to let this all out, I guess.

**...**

"So..."

"So what?"

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe..."

Here I am at home, along with Jungkook who finally is here.

He brought up the topic of Park Jaemin.

Again.

Now, why doesn't he talk about himself or me?

It's been five days. If he continues to tell me this "I can't wait for Jaemin noona to come back!" crap one more time, I'm literally going to punch a damn wall.

I won't hesitate.

Jeon Jinmi, everyone! You seen my happy and bubbly side, now you're going to see the other side of me.

I don't know if I just quoted a song or not, so...

Whatever.

"I'm done. You know where to find me." I stood up from the couch and went upstairs into my "secret place".

Nah, it's just our other house.

My other house. BTS's other home.

Sometimes when all six members come over and are too lazy to go back home, they stay here night.

It's very lively when they're here.

I walked on the bridge that leaded me to our second house. The night breeze blew through my hair.

Just picture it as a... park bridge or something like that.

As I neared the end of it, I opened the door to the living room.

Pretty exotic and it has my style.

I shut the door behind me and marched my way upstairs to my "second" bedroom.

It's a black-and-white bedroom with some green decorations.

Let's say that... it was V's idea to put something green inside here.

And it looks great!

In the far corner of my room, I could see the big white teddy bear with a red bow around its neck.

Alphabet Teach gave me that on my birthday.

I never knew he was this... how do I say this? Not cheap at all.

How nice.

I plopped on my bed, face first. I groaned onto the comforters on my bed.

"Damn you, Park Jaemin!"

...

Sunlight peeked through the blinds.

Not to mention, it went in my eyes when I woke up. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

Took a while for my eyes to adjust.

Then I remembered.

Today's the day Jaemin comes. That's what she said.

Never mind.

My phone started to ring.

My ringtone is EXO's "Growl", only because I growl at people sometimes.

By people, I mean Suga, Jungkook, and Myungsoo.

Probably it.

J-Hope, Namjoon, V, Suga, and I sometimes have a rap battle at most times. It was tied between me and Namjoon.

No wonder his stage name is Rap Monster.

_Knock. Knock._

"Knock, knock. Jinmi!" Ah, J-Hope.

"No time for Knock-Knock jokes, Jung Hoseok!" I yelled, my voice cracking a little.

Morning voice.

From the other side of the door, J-Hope pouted. "I'm coming in!"

I stood up and made my bed. I shouted over my shoulder, "Whatever!"

The door opened, signaling that he was already inside.

I made my way to my personal bathroom, making a peace sign over my head at him and didn't look back.

Don't look back!

Did I just quote another song?

...

I stared blankly at the three members sitting across me.

Just what is Jin and Jimin doing here?

Did J-Hope call them here?

"So..." Jimin started, breaking the awkward silence.

I was unconsciously spinning my spoon on the bowl of cereal in front of me, with my other hand propped up on the table. My fingers were tapping on the side of my cheek.

"How ya doing, Jinnie?" Jin chimed with a bright smile. I shrugged and stared at Hoseok.

He replied back with another shrug.

I rolled my eyes and put down my spoon. I cupped both of my palms and put my elbows both on the table and stared again.

"Can you hang out with me today?" I asked, almost whining.

"Sorry Jinmi, but—" Jimin got cut off by my phone ringing.

I held up a finger to signal him to shush.

My eyes darted to my phone, which was next to my bowl. The caller ID had me surprised.

Park Jaemin.

Now why would she call me out of all people she knew?

I wondered it would be her pranking me, so I didn't answer and just ate my cereal.

The ringing stopped and it did again after two minutes.

The three boys just looked at me. "It's not important," I replied. They nodded their heads.

Jimin was suspicious of me.

Good. Let him be.

My phone beeped. Did someone text me?

I picked up my phone and saw the message:

_Hey, girlie. Unnie's back and things won't get pretty. See you later. __-Jae_

My face made a scowl and I immediately shut my phone off and threw it on the couch, the kitchen door open.

I drank my milk furiously and slammed it down on the table, making the boys jump in surprise.

Making a slight nod at them, I ruffled my hair as I exited the kitchen.

J-Hope wondered why I'm like this. Jin watched me leave. Jimin... wondered what's up with me.

This. Just this.

...

I stormed over the bridge, walking over to our original house. I slammed the door shut with force.

I'm dying to have D.O's power, Earth. I just want to create a fault to make Jaemin fly down the crack.

Probably Chanyeol's Fire, to burn her.

Too bad it's not real. I like supernatural.

EXO as wolves, INFINITE as vampires, and BTS doing witchcraft. Something like that.

Mainly I want to see Luhan as a wolf.

I read too many fanfics, so I'll shut up.

"Jungkook!" I screeched. It echoed through the huge house—erm, villa.

He came running down the stairs as I plopped on the couch. "What is it, ungrateful brat?" he stood there, looking down at me.

Wait, that sentence reminded me.

Um...

Kim Sungmin! I forgot about my best friend!

Oh my God!

I rushed towards the phone which was like twenty inches away from me.

Dialling his cell, I bit my lip.

What friend am I? Not updating your friend is a big no-no in my opinion.

No no no!

I just did APink.

Surprisingly.

As the line finally picked up, I heard a voice that wasn't Sungmin.

"Hello?" Should I ask him his name?

"Um... this is Jeon Jinmi, Sungmin's friend. May I ask who is this?" I replied politely.

I couldn't tell if Jungkook was either confused or he already walked out of the room.

Didn't dare to look behind.

"I'm Sungmin's new boyfriend, Park Jisun." he replied casually. "He's in the bathroom right now. Do you want to leave a message for him?" He's really polite.

I approve of him.

Jinmi approves!

Oh wait. One more thing.

Jinmi and Jimin. Look at it.

Does it almost match?

Just the "N". I know, I know.

Anyways!

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay," Before I would speak, I heard a familiar voice.

"So, what's up Jin?" Sweet, sweet voice.

I told him everything A through Z. Not difficult, if you ask me.

Unless you're talking to a real person like Luhan, Jungkook, Sungjong, Sungyeol, or Dongwoo; then you're fine.

Now, talking about a real dumbass. The answer pretty straightforward.

Two words. Kim. Myungsoo.

He's okay, if that is the point.

Back on topic. "Pretty hard life there, Jin." I heard him sigh. "This is why you're my best friend. We always help each other. Now tell me about this Park Jaemin girl."

I can tell he's intrigued. Min Min.

New nickname. Hell yeah.

Blah, blah, blah. Telling stuff about Jaemin. Yada, yada, yada.

And there you have it. "Wow." Exactly.

"I know right, she's a real pain." I said, until Jungkook calls me. I covered the speaker part of the phone. "Yeah, alright! Alright, I'm coming. Just calm down!"

Removing my hand from the speaker, I quickly said goodbye to Sungmin and hung up.

I blew on my bangs and rushed up the stairs into Jungkook's room.

Clean. As always.

Nice.

"What? " I raised an eyebrow at my brother.

He was sitting on his bed and looking at me.

To be honest, I hate meeting other people's gazes. My eyes would just wander around the room, looking at random items here and there.

That's what I'm doing now.

"Jimin wants to know something," he spoke.

Is he onto me or does he know about Tao?

My panda is getting worried.

Motherly instincts. Even if I am not one...

Yet.

"What is up with you and Jaemin?"

Like hitting me with a rock.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What would you know about that?"

If J-Hope went through my phone with 3123, remind me to change my password soon.

And remind me to text Suho or Lay to let me join them most of the time. Most likely because I don't want anyone to question me.

"Jimin," Jungkook started. "Wanted to something about your relationship with Jaemin."

Remember when I said I heard about him talking about Jaemin, I would punch a wall?

Yeah, I'm about to do that right after I get out of here.

I couldn't speak in front of him. My mouth felt like it was glued shut.

"Jaemin... she is special to me!" I tryed putting a fake smile on my face. Did he buy it?

Jungkook eyed me, making sure I wasn't lying. "Okay, then. Just so you know, Namjoon and Jimin is picking up Jaemin from the airport."

I nodded and scurried out of his room, up onto the first floor, down the hallway, and into one of the dance rooms.

Shutting the door, I hit my forehead on it.

Probably has a purple-red bruise on it already.

I'm going to V's place or S.M. after this.

I need time away from this.

Lay said this to me, "Dance your heart out when you're feeling stressed."

I bit my lower lip and pulled my iPod from my pocket.

Walking over to the far left corner of the room, I hooked it up to the speaker.

INFINITE recorded a song and an awesome dance just for me. It's called "Destiny".

I stood in front of the huge mirror, getting ready.

I'm mirroring Myungsoo. Only because it came alomg with the oversized bear.

Yeah.

I tried my best not to screw up the choreography.

Sweat beaded my forehead and my muscles didn't ache just yet.

I could feel all my troubles going away as I focused on the music and moves.

Somewhere in the middle of the song, I sprained my ankle.

"Ow!" I hissed under my breath. "Jeon Jinmi, you were doing so well."

Limping, I paused the music and sat myself near the wall.

The cold wooden floor sent shivers up my spine. I ignored it and bent my left knee slowly, yet carefully.

I rolled up my tights and winced when I saw the bruise on there.

Puffing my cheeks out, I rolled it back down and managed to stand up, using the walls for support.

As I got to the door and opened it, a familiar figure greeted me.

"Just what the hell are you doing here in my house?" I snapped at her.

The female version of Park Jimin.

"That's no way to greet Jimin's cousin." she began with a smirk dancing on her lips and a hand on her hip."Long time, no see. Jeon Jinmi."

Park. Jae. Min.

**...**

**Author's note:** I have no idea what I just wrote. Like straight up. I feel like that this one-shot had been all over the place. I'm not getting any inspiration lately. I think it was when I heard Kris leaving EXO and that's—I don't know—when I had a hard time thinking of a good story. My friends are helping me because I'm their maknae. *cheekily grins*

I still support our Duizhang Dragon!

This story... I don't know what to say for this at all. I mean, the plot speaks to me like: "Screw this, just freakin' improvise it." At least I got the best of it. Writing this story and putting Bangtan Sonyeondan (could've used BTS, but whatever), EXO, and INFINITE in here. Also, a tiny bit of SHINee's Taemin.

Sequel/spin-off coming soon.

***Off Topic*** My three favorite male boy groups of all times! I seriously can't choose between Jungkook and V. Those two always ruin me! Also, can't choose between Sehun or Luhan. Nor Dongwoo and Myungsoo/L. Hah. Predicament! Also did you watch Kyungsoo's drama "It's Okay, That's Love"? I love it!

Hope you enjoyed this story as well as my other Powerpuff Girls/PPGZ fanfics!

Oh, and also this is the first time I ever wrote a _long _one-shot. Should the **Greens **(ButtercupxButch) one-shot be like this?

I'll try my very best to do it, FYI.

Review, favorite, cook bacon (not Baekhyun, if you get it. I'm lame), listen to KPOP, eat ramen, or do what you gotta do here.

*makes a peace sign along with a shy smile*

I'd better get going now. My drama's on.

This is **KissesFromButtercup312** signing off. *drops the mic and leaves stage*


End file.
